(Storyline: Origin)(11) Year 14th
Arius at this year is facing the crisis of contraband. Weapon trafficking from Mexican gangs, African dictator,.... from Earth to Arius for the general here to cause war, prepare for coups,.... The USArius has the harsh law about weapon manufacturing so there will not be enough weapon for the general here to provoke the war (both civil war and war with other species).... ----------- Year 14th, in the land of the Hobrinuk. In the beach near the wilderness forest... From very very faraway to the beach, I aim my sniper to the Hobrinuk guard. Then I kill one by one. Later, my canoe slowly stops in the beach. I knee down and wait for a few more minutes..... A lot of ranger emerge from the sea. They aims the sniper to the guard in the tower, and all shoot them down at the same time. One aim the RPG and shoot to the gate. it exploded... Inside, a lot of african gangs (clothing like the rebel army) are carrying the heavy package of weapons while other mexican and african guard are guarding. Suddenly, they heard the explode.... My ranger team are still waiting outside for the enemy to come out... More people has come up from the sea... they take out the ipad and start to disabled the power grid and electronics barrier protect the compound.... One more has arrived with M60 and a few more machine gun..... Some ranger aim the PRG to the tower and destroy that so that no enemy can climb up to that.... When the towering exploded, many Hobrinuk and gangs are climbing up to it to strike back fall in ground... A lot of Hobrinuk comes out with assault rifle from the destroyed gate... We shoot at them.... they're all death. Then a few muscular man in my team move to the gate with machine gun and start to shoot inside.... A lot of enemy inside are shot down.... I with team slowly run to the cement wall of the compound and plants the plastic dynamite. Then, we run away then ignite it. When the wall are ignite, all the enemy standing nearby the wall are blow away and death. Now, the wall are all destroyed, my team goes inside. We start the gun massacre. We successfully kill a lot of mexican, african and Hobrinuk rebel outside.... almost all... some run away (run to the tunnel to hide).... but one thing that we can't expect.... There is already a company of Hobrinuk army inside the compound... They're hiding in the tunnel. When we think we have controlled the battlefield where is now covered by the bodies of the enemy, the Hobrinuk army start to emerge from the tunnel. " Any sign of Mal ?" I ask " No, sir !" A soldier " They have tunnel here" Another soldier. Suddenly a RPG flies to a group of soldier guarding nearby. This RPG blow me away. The company of Hobrinuk starts to strike back. I quickly stand up and grabs the M16 to strike back. I manage to shoot down 2 Hobrinuk. My team are hiding to strike back from their counter attack.... Now, I think there appear to be more than a company. They appear a lot from the ground. Both side all use RPG which leads to the completely destruction of the wall, house,... in the between... Now, half of my team are death, and now, maybe no where to hide as almost all are destroyed. The Hobrinuk army seem to have control the situation. They have seized the house in the higher platform to shoot at us from above. Now, it looks like all of the Hobrinuk army has their fix position to strike back while now most of us are hiding behind the steel debris. I quickly lean out to see a tunnel and quickly turn back to my hiding place as they keep shooting to my hiding place.... Most of the weapon package are destroyed by the Hobrinuk RPG during the attack. " To the tunnel" I say to the soldiers standing nearby Then I desperately runs to the tunnel and jump down. A few soldier follow me but 2 are shot down. Just 3 can make it. A few more survivor are still hiding. When just jumping out, I immediately shoot down a few Hobrinuk then discover that I run out of bullet. " I'm out" I throw my M16 and pick up the assault rifle of the death Hobrinuk. I look at the tiny camera " Fuck that, they know us" " What are we doing here ?" " I don't know, just hiding" I knee down and now don't know what to do. " They will come here" " There just only one way... Go deep inside" We slowly move. " Is there any way that could destroy this tunnel system ?" I ask " We have plastic dynamite...." " OK, but just a part of the system, not the whole" I look at the pipe "See the pipe ?" " Methane ?" A soldier " Yes..... OK.... We blow up.... then we gone" We take out the plastic dynamite then plant them on the pipe. While we seperate to plant, a group of Hobrinuk come. We start the desperate gun fight. One man in my side are shot down, we manage to kill all the Hobrinuk. Now, we run away to the ground. We climb up, I run faraway from the tunnel then press the radio button. This blow up the tunnel but just a part of it.... The blow up make the ground crack. " Kill them...." I order the survivor The survivor in my team come out of their hidding place and shoot the Hobrinuk sodier approaching them. A man run to the machine gun, grab it and start to shoot, He manages to kill a lot of Hobrinuk but is shot in chest by 2 Hobrinuk with assault rifle. I angrily shoot these 2 continously by glock. Another man run to the jeep and aim the machine gun to kill more Hobrinuk. A man aim the RPG and shoot to the house, the floor exploded. I notice 3 heli are approaching. My experience tell me these 3 heli are carrying the Hobrinuk ranger. When most of the Hobrinuk are now killed, from the heli, their ranger aims the machine and shoot to use. I run away then finally jump out to dodge the bullet. While hiding, I give the signal to the soldier in the left holding the RPG, now, he is reloading the RPG. Then I give the same signal to the man in the right. They both shoot the 2 heli. I quickly lean out the see that Mal has appeared and being protect by more than 20 soldier, Hobrinuk, Mexican, African. They shoot to my team in defense for Mal escape. The remain heli lower down to get Mal. " One more" I oder my soldier The soldier aim the RPG one more then shoot at the heli. The machine gun in the heli destroy the comming RPG. Now almost the men in Mal side has get inside the heli, just some are shot by my team. In the heli, they shoot continously to us to defense, then the heli take off and fly away. " Oh, fuck" I run to the jeep and decide to follow Mal (If Mal escape, our plan is totally failed) I drive while carrying a MP5 to defense. In my way, the surviving Hobrinuk hiding shoot to me, I shoot at them and kill them by the MP5. Now, I'm out of the compound to follow the heli. In front of me, there are 2 jeep of the Hobrinuk, I shoot at them from behind, I shoot the jeep in the left and it explode and do the same with the jeep in the right. Both explode. I follow the heli until I'm out of the jungle and reach a green mountain. Faraway, I see a giant airplane. The heli land and Mal and his body guard run to the airplane. Notice that my jeep now is in the top of the mountain, while the airplane is in the ground. I speed up my jeep to make it jump out of the mountain and land on the wing of the plane. I land violently on the airplane wing, but due to the land, the wheel of jeep is broken. It start to slip from the plane. Now the plane starts to move and jeep is slipping quickly, I immediately jump out of the jeep when it slip out of the plan. I lie in the wing and now, I start to slip, I try my best to reach the gate of the plane. Now, I have withstand my position, I use both of my muscular hand to open the gate but it doesn't move. I take out the gun and aim at the glass then shoot (I move away my head to be faraway from the bullet sound). I break the glass then open the gate, juse before the plane take off). I lean to close the door. Just after when I close, a Mexican appear. I quickly shoot him in the chest. The door open, and I shoot down 5 men are talking in the cabin. Now, I holding a firearm while carrying the M16 of the death Mexican in my shoulder. The door of the next cabin, open, I shoot continously to all the men inside the cabin. An African suddenly appears from the hiding place with a firearm, I headshot him in the head. I look at the M16, it runs out of bullet, 2 men appear behind me with firearm. I turn back to use the M16 to defense then fight with them in barehand. I defeat them, wrestle one down then headshoot them buy their firearm, the door of the next cabin suddenly opens, a Mexican appears with a firearm aim at me, I turn back immediately and shoot him in the chest. Just after when he falls down, another man immediately show up with MP5 and shoot to me, I jump to the seat to dodge the bullet then immediately leans out and shoot the man in the chest. I slowly approach the next cabin (where there appears 2 men has shot me before). I'm standing next to the door, I see no one in their from my sight. A gun suddenly appears (as he attempt to shoot me in blind), I immediately grabs the gun then punch to make it fall down, then I get inside the cabin to start the fight with him. From the nearby door in the cabin, Mal show up with a MP5, I kick Mal's gun to make it miss shot while fighitng with the man. I jump to Mal to grab his MP5. I elbow in his hand to make it fall down. Then I have the barehand fight with both of them. I kick Mal and he falls in the ground. He grabs the MP5 one more time. I grab it and make him shoot the man. Then we wrestle, I unintentionally make him shoot the pilot. The plan start to swing. We fight during the anti gravity status. Mal grabs the parachute. I punch him to get the parachute and lean to open the exit gate in the current cabin. I punch Mal more and more, I see a grenade. I grabs it. I jump to the exit gate, then take out the safe igniter of the grenade. I throw it to the plane then jump out. " Ah................." Mal scream..... I jump out of the plane, it explodes.... I land in a grey rocky mountain... The air pressure make me hard to breath. After landing for a while, I have an extremely discomfort feeling, can't breath.... I take out the phone and call the center " It's me 78NJG, Mission ..." I try my best to speak "Mission complete.... I kill Mal Novick.... I....." Signal very bad.... " I'm in G14 816 ..." Suddenly the screen of the phone has buzz... then it becomes hot, now extremely hot. I drop it... it exploded..... I have sorethroat.... can't breath.... now feeling extremely pain in the whole body.... I fall down.... I try to crawl.... Right now, I can't speak..... I see a group of grey alien has climb up in the mountain. These grey are as short as a 10 years old kid... They approach me.... They don't wear anything (like grey alien in popular culture). Some carry the batoon. They start to hit me continuously. One take out the tazzer then attack me.... I scream in pain and can't fight back... After a while, a small spaceship land near the mountain. Another grey come out with a stretcher, they take me inside the spaceship... Now, I'm unconscious due to the environment in the mountain. Category:Storyline: Origin